Punch! Punch!
by DarkGray-sama
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang pintar dan berbakat. Saat umurnya 3 tahun ia sangat menyukai kucing hingga sekarang, keberadaan kucing di sekitarnya membuat dirinya senang. Hanya satu kucing yang Sasuke ingin hindari. Dan tak mau dekat dengan kucing tersebut. Tapi, apa daya kucing tersebut terus mengikutinya dan tinggal bersamanya.


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**By DG-Sama**

**Warning! AU, Typo(S), Don't like Don't read**

**Summary: **Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang pintar dan berbakat. Saat umurnya 3 tahun ia sangat menyukai kucing hingga sekarang, keberadaan kucing di sekitarnya membuat dirinya senang. Hanya satu kucing yang Sasuke ingin hindari. Dan tak mau dekat dengan kucing tersebut. Tapi, apa daya kucing tersebut terus mengikutinya dan tinggal bersamanya.

**Punch! Punch!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari di mana semua orang akan melakukan aktifitasnya yang rutin seperti: bersekolah, bekerja, dan lain-lain. Merupakan hal biasa untuk dilakukan setiap harinya. Matahari yang sudah muncul dari arah Timur ikut beraktifitas menyinari bumi.

Sinar matahari mulai terlihat dan masuk kedalam sela-sela tirai yang tertutup. Di mana seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya saat ini. Dengan selimut yang terus menutupi diri pemuda itu. Dia tampak nyenyak di awal jadwal paginya saat ini.

Jam beker yang terletak di atas meja belajar yang sederhana itu mulai bersuara untuk beraktifitas membangunkan seseorang. Tampaknya pemuda itu tak menghiraukan jam tersebut berbunyi. Lama kelamaan ia risih dangan jam beker terus berbunyi dan menunjukkan angka tujuh pagi. Tak kuasa mendengar keberisikan jam beaker miliknya yang terus berbuyi, tangan kanannya berusaha mencari tombol jam tersebut hingga dapat menghentikan suara berisik itu.

"Hngg..." Ia menggeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman. Seketika tubuhnya merasa berat. Seperti sedang ditindihi oleh sesuatu.

Tiupan angin kecil menerpa di sebelah telinganya. Sesuatu berbulu terus menerus mengenai wajahnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Pemuda tersebut mulai membuka matanya.

"Huaaaa..." Ia berteriak tak kala dengan perasaannya yang benar-benar kaget.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-_nyan_." ucap seseorang yang menindihi pemuda yang bernama Sasuke dengan gembira. Dia tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang selalu meronah. Bola matanya yang besar memberi kesan imut. Dan kulitnya yang pucat.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata! Dan―" ia gelagapan tak tau bicara apa lagi karena, rasa kagetnya melihat entah itu orang atau seekor hewan berada dekat dengan dirinya saat ini. "Dan ke-kenapa kau hanya memakai pakaian seperti itu!?" seorang atau seekor yang bernama Hinata hanya tersenyum tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari pemuda itu. Lalu, ia memeluk Sasuke.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak bisa bernafas karena Hinata(bisa di bilang gadis berekor) memeluknya dengan erat sehingga pasokan udara yang di hirup Sasuke hanya sedikit. Tak lama kemudian Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Ekornya yang panjang terus bergerak ke sana kemari dengan lincahnya sehingga mengenai muka Sasuke. Ia kesal. Inginnya ia menyingkirkan segera gadis siluman ini, batinnya.

Mata lavender yang mempesona itu terlihat berbinar, tak kecuali Sasuke menatap sebaliknya. Ia tidak suka. Tidak suka akan tingkah Hinata―sepertinya― tidak pernah diajari tata kesopanan oleh orang tuanya kepada orang lain. Orang tua? Mungkin tidak punya.

Kesabaran Sasuke sudah berada di ujung puncaknya. Berkali-kali Hinata mencubitnya, memukul, dan hal-hal yang menyakiti diri Pemuda itu pada pagi ini. Lalu―

"Singkirkan ekormu itu! Dan menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Ia membentak. Lalu mendorong tubuh gadis berekor itu hingga terjatuh.

"_Nyan_..." ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang memelas.

Bibirnya bergetar, bulir beningnya mengalir dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia mulai terisak. Awalnya Sasuke tak menghiraukan tangisan gadis berkor itu. Setelahnya Isakkannya semakin mengeras dan membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Dan tak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Ia turun dari ranjang menghampiri si Hinata yang sedang menangis dan tertunduk. Tangannya menyentuh pundak gadis berekor tersebut yang sedang gemetar. Tanpa aba-aba Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Ia menjauhi Sasuke dan berlari keluar.

"Sasuke-_nyan_ jahat!" Hinata berlari menjauh.

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Hinata. Dia menghembuskan nafas. Mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga setiap harinya disugui masalah-masalah yang seperti ini. Memang yang mulai dahulu itu Hinata, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa bersikap lembut atau mengala sedikitpun. Alhasil jadilah seperti kejadian tadi.

**Punch! Punch!**

Dengan perasaan campur aduk di pagi hari dan pagi yang tak menyenangkan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak "Maaf Hinata." Lirihnya sembari mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Ia tak ingin terlambat sekolah gara-gara masalah sepele.

Gadis berekor tersebut terus berlari dengan wajah yang memerah karena menangis. Ia berlari hanya menggunakan pakaian yang tidak memungkinkan untuk dilihat seseorang. Tidak sengaja ia menubruk seorang wanita cantik yang memang berjalan kearah dirinya. "Ah! Hinata?"

Hinata kembali jatuh dan diam menunduk, telinganya yang seperti kucing terus bergerak layu. Tangan wanita itu mengelus kepala Hinata agar tak sedih lagi. Pasti ulah Sasuke lagi, batinnya. Wanita yang sekitar berumur empat puluh tahun itu memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Hinata yang bersedih.

"Jangan mengangis ya?" Hinata mendongak, melihat wajah ayu wanita itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia berhenti menangis ketika mendengar suara lembut itu.

Wajah Hinata yang terlihat polos dan lugu sehabis menangis ikut tersenyum. Meski dia baru saja menangis, dia tetap terlihat manis dengan senyumannya yang mempesona. Hinata mengangguk. Ia mulai berdiri dan wanita cantik yang bernama Mikoto juga ikut berdiri. Membantu Hinata menujuh kamarnya untuk mandi.

"Mikoto-_nyan_, terima kasih." Mikoto ibu dari Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Hinata, Jangan menangis lagi ya?" Hinata mengangguk malu. Telinganya yang seperti kucing itu tak layu lagi dan ekornya yang panjang itu bergerak sesuai dengan hewan berekor lainnya.

Sesampainya Mikoto di kamar Hinata, ia pun masuk di kamar mandi dan memandikan Hinata agar bersih. Memang seharusnya Hinata mandi sendiri. Satu hal, yaitu Hinata tidak bisa mengerjakan aktifitas yang biasanya seorang manusia lakukan. Dia malah bertingkah seperti hewan kucing. Cara berbicara Hinatapun hanya sedikit yang di ketahui selama tiga belas tahun menetap di rumah Sasuke.

Sesudah Mikoto memandikan Hinata, ia memilah baju untuk Hinata. Betapa senangnya Hinata berada di sini untuk menemaninya. Ia memang ingin mempunyai anak perempuan. Bedahnya Hinata setengah apa yang diharapkannya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap bersyukur dengan adanya Gadis berekor itu di sini.

Hinata duduk di kursi ruang makan sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri dengan pipi yang merah merona. Ia memperhatikan Mikoto menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi. Pada saat itu perhatian Hinata teralihkan karena, mendengar suara decitan kursi. Senyuman gadis berekor itu semakin mengembang. Pria yang usianya dua puluh satu itu hanya tersenyum.

"Itachi-_nyan_," panggilnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata mulai menaiki meja makan, lalu langsung memeluk pria yang berada di depannya saat ini. Sepertinya Hinata suka dipeluk. Gadis berekor itu semakin kuat memeluk pria tersebut hingga pria itu agak risih dengan Hinata. Mikoto yang melihat putranya yang hampir kehabisan nafas karena ulah Hinata pun segera memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Haaa..." pria yang di sebut Itachi itu sangat lega.

Ia bersyukur akan kedatangan ibunya. Kalau tidak, ia akan mati di tempat. Entah dari mana kekuatan seperti itu. Pria tersebut sudah terbiasa akan tingkah dan sifat Hinata. Jadi, tak sedikitpun ia marah ketika Hinata memeluknya seperti itu. Ia mengerti kalau Hinata itu hanya memerlukan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang lebih. Tapi, jika sudah memberikan perhatian atau sering berdekatan dengan Hinata, maka Hinata akan terus mengikutinya di manapun ia pergi. Dan kejadian di mana Itachi akan memasuki kamar mandi dan Hinata juga mengikuti Itachi. Untungnya Itachi bisa meyakinkan Gadis berekor itu agar tidak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Itachi mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata memejamkan mata dan tersenyum seolah-olah ia nyaman akan usapan Itachi. Tak lama kemudian Mikoto menyajikan hidangan untuk mereka. Sungguh mata lavender Hinata menjadi berbinar-binar ketika melihat makanan lezat yang terhidang di depannya.

Ketika mereka bertiga sedang asik makan, Itachi merasa ada yang kurang dengan suasana ini. Tak ragu ia bertanya, "Ibu, di mana Sasuke?"

Mikoto menghentikan acara makannya. "Sasuke? Ibu juga dari tadi tidak melihat Sasuke, Itachi. Mungkin dia sedang menata bukunya,"

"Hmm, begitu,"

Beberapa menit Itachi dan Mikoto membicarakan Sasuke, akhirnya orang yang di maksud muncul dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ia melihat Hinata duduk di kursi yang selama ini ia duduki. Ia berusaha bersabar dan langsung duduk dekat dengan Ibunya.

"Ah, selamat pagi Sasuke,"

"Iya, selamat pagi,"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke hanya berberapa detik. Lalu, ia melanjutkan acara makannya dengan lahap. Wajah Mikoto tampak bahagia . "Wajah Hinata tampak manis," tidak tahu Mikoto(ibunya) sedang berbicara kapada siapa. Ia memandang gadis berambut panjang itu sebentar.

Ia sadar, Hinata itu terlalu polos dan lugu. Tak seharusnya ia bersikap kasar kepada Hinata. Ia juga merasa bersalah tentang kejadian tadi. Mungkin Sasuke nanti akan meminta maaf. Mungkin.

Tanpa Sadar dan terus menerus memandang Hinata, ia di kejutkan dengan tepukan lembut di bahunya. Ia menoleh.

"Makanlah Sasuke, nanti kau terlambat lho," ujar Mikoto sembari tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah ibu," Iapun menurut dengan perkataan ibunda nya. Meskipun ia masih penasaran dengan Hinata.

Sasuke memakan makananya sembari melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan jam delapan lewat lima belas menit. "Uhuk.." pemuda berambut aneh itu tersendat makanannya sendiri. Ia semakin mempercepat sarapan paginya. Ia tak mau telat untuk kesekian kalinya. Muka Sasuke mau di taruh mana jika ia di hukum gara-gara telat satu menit. Selesai habis tak tersisakan. Ia langsung berpamitan ke Mikoto dan kakaknya.

Sedangkan Hinata sudah selesai dahulu dan langsung meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ruang tamu. Tak peduli ia harus berpamitan dengan Hinata atau tidak, Ia langsung mengambil sepedanya dan segera mengayunya. Ia mendengar teriakan dari arah selatan setelah ia meninggalkan tiga per empat meter jarak ke rumahnya. Mata onyx pemuda tersebut melirik siapa yang memanggilnya.

Ternyata gadis berekor itu berdiri di depan rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ya, dia Hinata. Ternyata Hinata sudah memaafkannya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. Lega. Dia benar-benar sangat lega. Iapun membalas lambaian Hinata. Dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

.

.

Sasuke terus menerus melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan lebih dua puluh lima. Berarti kurang lima menit lagi jam pelajaran akan di mulai. Ia berharap sebelum pelajaran dimulai, dirinya sudah sampai di kelasnya sendiri.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Lalu menghembuskan nafas yang panjang dan memperlihatkan mata onyxnya yang indah. Dengan kekuatan penuh Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya begitu kencang. Tak di sangkah di depannya ada seorang yang sedang menyebrang. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, tak sempat ia mengerem sepeda yang dinaikinya sekarang ini.

Ia berteriak, "AWAS!"

Seorang pria tua itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Pria tua tersebut langsung berlari menghindari Sasuke yang ingin menabrak dirinya. Sialnya, Pemuda itu akan menabrak tiang listrik yang berada di depannya.

"HUWAAAA..." Ia mengeratkan matanya. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar telat menuju sekolahnya. Hukuman apa lagi yang akan di berikan guru kepada Sasuke akan keterlambatannya ini. Ia pasrah.

**Bruk!**

'Ini, tidak sakit.' Batin Sasuke. Ia masih memejamkan matanya. Dan―

"Oi, Sasuke. Bangun, pelajaran akan segera di mulai!" Seseorang berteriak di dekat telinganya.

Sasuke langsung terjengkat kaget. Ia usap matanya berkali-kali, dan menengok ke kanan dan kekiri. Melihat dengan teliti di sekelilingnya. Dia berada di sekolah. Tapi, sejak kapan? Ia merasa sebelum sampai ke sekolah ia sarapan dengan terburu-buru, ia juga hampir menabrak pak tua yang sedang menyebrang. Dan, dan itu juga dia akan menabrak tiang listrik. Tapi, pada waktu memejamkan mata, malahan ia sudah berada di kelasnya.

Bersyukur. Tidak sia-sia juga ia berharap.

"Fiuuh,"

Seseorang menepuk keras di pundak pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu. "Ku pikir, kau akan telat. Hehehe.."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk tenang. Benar, dia masih terkejut dengan semua ini.

**Punch! Punch!**

Mata lavender itu melirik jam yang terus memutarkan jarumnya. Menunggu jarum jam menunjukkan ke arah angka yang di inginkan. Tepat jam setengah sembilan. Ia dongakkan kepalanya. "Mikoto-_nyan_, Sasuke-_nyan_ sudah sampai di sekolah!" Ucapnya dengan nada gembira. Meski cara bicaranya agak buruk, Mikoto tau apa yang Gadis itu maksud.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Ia menghela nafas. Dan mengusap puncak ke kepala gadis berekor itu. "Terima kasih," Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Lalu, ia mengambil makanan ringan di depannya sewaktu Wanita cantik parubaya itu menyodorkan makanan kesukaan gadis bermata lavender itu. Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Memang, Hinata memang suka sekali dengan makanan.

"Sebentar ya, Hinata..." Wanita itu meninggalkan hinata sendirian di ruang tamu.

Hinata menatap gerak gerik Mikoto yang meninggalkannya sebentar. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mata indah itu bergerak, melihat sekelilingnya.

Ia mulai beraksi mengutak atik benda di sekitarnya. Beginilah jika Hinata di tinggal sebentar. Ia melihat ember yang berisi dengan air dan memainkannya. Suara cipratan air terdengar di ruangan itu. Airpun semakin membasahi karpet yang sedang diduduki Hinata.

Merasa ruangan yang ditempati sempit untuk bermain ria. Ia mengangkat ember tersebut dengan susah payah. Tidak besar juga, tapi, bagi Hinata itu cukup berat.

Sampai di pintu depan, ketika ia akan membuka pintu tersebut. Hinata terpeleset. Ia jatuh dan ember yang berisi air tersebut mengguyur dirinya hingga basah kuyup.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar, tidak dihiraukannya dengan dirinya yang basah kuyup akibat terjatuh tadi. Hinata bersediah membukakan pintu di hadapannya. Jemarinya sudah siap memegang knop di depannya. Cklek

Seorang yang melihat Hinata kaget dengan penampilan Hinata. Cukup mengagetkan, wajah keterkagetannya kembali seperti biasa. "Selamat pagi, nona-" potong pemuda berambut pirang pendek dengan satu mata yang tertutup oleh rambutnya, menatap Hinata aneh. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam berdiri memegang knop pintu.

Mata aqua pemuda tampan tersebut menyipit. Dilihatnya gadis dihadapannya yang mempunyai ekor panjang, bertelingah aneh, keadaan yang basah kuyup. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa― "Selamat pagi nona dengan telinga yang aneh," Ia membungkuk. Hinata tidak membalas sapaan pemuda tersebut. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan lugu alias tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Dengan keingin tahuan yang besar Hinata mengikuti gerakan pemuda yang sedang membungkuk itu. Sewaktu pemuda pirang itu ingin menegakkan badannya, tak disangkah kepalanya terbentur dengan kening Hinata. Hinata meringis kesakitan. Pemuda pirang tersebut tak sengaja dan langsung menghampiri Hinata. Ia mengucapkan permohonan maaf berkali- kali.

"Maaf," Hinata menunduk kesakitan.

Benturan tadi, lumayan keras. "_Nyan_.." Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Pemuda pirang itu melihat jelas kening dan hidung Hinata yang memerah.

Tangannya ingin mengusap pelan kening gadis itu. Hinata melangkahkan mundur ketika tangan tersebut hendak menyentuh dirinya. Hinata terus mundur menghindari pemuda itu sehingga ia terpeleset lagi. Untung saja pemuda tampan tersebut dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata, lalu didekapnya Gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Mikoto segera menghampiri keributan yang berada di luar. Sepertinya Hinata sedang bermain, batinnya. Mikoto terheran-heran melihat keadaan rumahnya yang penuh dengan air.

Ia menengok keluar dengan lebih jelas. Ia melihat Hinata dengan orang lain. "Apa yang dilakukan orang itu?"

Mikoto mengenal pemuda tersebut, ya! Dia adalah keponakannya. "Ah! Ino, ternyata kau,"

Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata menatap Mikoto yang tersenyum senangpun terheran-heran. "I-Ino?" ucap Hinata lirih. Mengulang nama yang di sebutkan Wanita itu.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. "Selamat pagi, bibi Mikoto."

**To be continue**

Fic **SH** pertama saya yang diseling berbagai _slight pair_.

Saya tidak tau mau bicara apa lagi, mungkin saya akan meminta kritik, saran, dan apapun itu.

Mohon bantuannya, maaf fic saya masih acak-acakkan. Maaf kalau merasa judulnya tidak sesuai dengan cerita ini. (n_n)

**Jika ada kesesamaan ide di cerita ini. Maka ini hanya sebuah kebetulan saja. Dan cerita ini asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri.**


End file.
